powerstonefandomcom-20200213-history
Power Stone 2
Power Stone 2 (パワーストーン2) is a 3D fighting game developed and published by Capcom that was first released in arcades in 2000 on the Sega NAOMI hardware in Japan. It was later ported for Dreamcast and is included with improvements in the Power Stone Collection for PSP, except for the VMU feature. Gameplay There are four different modes available for the game *'1-on-1': Much like the original Power Stone, a two-character storyline game. *'Arcade': A four-character storyline game, with two characters advancing each round. *'Original': Multiplayer mode, with free choice of characters and stages. *'Adventure': An unpredictable storyline game, where players can collect items, cards and money. Power Stone 2 offers five interactive 3-D stages to begin with, plus the two boss stages which players can also access in Original mode. All but the Original mode is played out like a storyline, where two battles are fought on the regular stages, followed by the Pharaoh Walker boss, then another battle, and ending with the Dr. Erode boss stage. Three extra stages may be unlocked for Original mode by meeting certain requirements in Arcade mode, as well as a desert area stage, which is essentially the Pharaoh Walker boss stage, but without the boss. Though each player has their own set of default ground and air attacks, the character can execute more powerful fusion attacks after collecting three Power Stones and transforming. Power Stone 2 does not offer an opportunity to block, although tapping on the control pad just before an enemy attacks will cause you to dodge. Most of the stages are dynamic and will change as the battle progresses. For example, the airplane stage starts out on a warplane. After a set amount of time, the plane will fall apart, forcing all the players to battle while skydiving toward the ground. Shortly after, the players will fall onto a floating platform, where the remainder of the battle will be held. This, in essence, creates three sub-stages within a single one. Each stage is also littered with item boxes, which hold a random item that a player has acquired and unlocked in Adventure mode or created in the Item Shop. They may also contain Power Stones. Items are extremely diverse. Damaging items range from guns, flamethrowers, gigantic hammers, a wide assortment of swords, to bear traps, roller blades, and even a magazine that can be thrown. Non-damaging items include food that will replenish health, shields for defense, elixirs for invisibility, adhesive sprays to slow your opponents, and wings for extra jumps. Cards that can be used to mix items can also be found in Adventure mode. Furthermore, most stages also have their own collection of unique items and fixtures that the player can use. For example, the submarine level comes with turrets, small planes to drop bombs, and icebergs to throw at opponents. Each level is also highly interactive, as players can use many of the stage elements themselves. All players can also gain extra height by jumping off a wall. Item Shop An addition to Power Stone 2 is the "Adventure" mode. This mode is functionally identical to the "1-on-1" and "Arcade" modes; however, there is an additional inventory filled with items and money that the player has collected. These may then be taken to the game's "Item Shop", run by secret character Mel. The overall goal of the Item Shop is to allow players to gain access to new items; either by purchasing them, or by combining existing items in a 'mixing' process. This gives the game considerable additional longevity, as many of the best or most entertaining items are available only from the Item Shop. Power Stone 2 includes a VMU application called the Mini-Book. This can be used to inspect the player's item inventory, or trade items with another player. Additionally, a player may register up to five items in their inventory as "Handy Items". These may then appear to the player in Original mode, offering a tactical advantage. Story Without warning, the sky is filled with dark, ominous clouds, and a giant shadow spreads over the region, shaking the land with its roars. Suddenly, a mysterious floating castle appears out of nowhere. During the event, the Power Stone fighters are captured by evil forces and taken to the castle. Now they must find a way to escape the castle. Playable Characters *Falcon, Red Whirlwind *Ayame, Cherry Blossom Dancer *Gunrock, Heavy Tank *Ryoma, Master Swordsman *Wang-Tang, Agile Dragon *Galuda, Proud Eagle *Rouge, Scorching Beauty *Jack, Mad Clown *Pete, Invention Boy *Julia, Secret Grace *Gourmand, Evil Chef *Accel, Vagabond Gunman *Pride (Unlockable) *Mel (Unlockable) *Kraken (Unlockable, Power Stone Collection only) *Valgas (Unlockable, Power Stone Collection only) Bosses *Pharaoh Walker *Dr. Erode Stages *Blue Sky Area *Dark Castle Area *Tomb Area *Iceberg Area *Space Station Area *Desert Area *Pharaoh Walker Area *Chaos Area *Extra Stage 1 *Extra Stage 2 *Extra Stage 3 Items Note: Items 122-133 are only available in Power Stone Collection. Other items External links *Power Stone 2 official site (archive) *Power Stone 2 official site (archive) Category:Power Stone